


district 9

by jhobseok



Category: BLACKPINK, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhobseok/pseuds/jhobseok
Summary: “you’re in district 9”in which a curious girl, her sister and her best friend wander into district 9
Relationships: BangChan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. s t r a y   k i d s

They say people are born different  
But why does it feel like we're all the same  
Us brain washed into the same system  
They expect perfection  
So how can we be different, huh?  
It wasn't until I saw my reflection  
That's when I woke up and realized that the truth had been hidden away from us  
A sign, an omen, a, a glitch  
의심스러운 이 세상은 왜 나를 혼란스럽게 할까 (할까, 할까)  
끝없이 많은 고민들이 내 머릿속에 머물러  
나는 더욱더 갇혀있는 느낌이 든다  
여긴 어딜까 내가 누굴까 난 내가 아니야  
내 자신을 보며 내가 내가 아니다 라는 것을 알게 되고  
그 순간 나는 깨어났다  
난 내가 아니야  
왜 그동안 자고 있었던 건데  
난 내가 아니야  
이제 깨어나서 벗어나야 해  
이 공간에서 여긴 어디 내 머릿속에 temple  
나의 집 나를 속여 흐름 깨야 하는 tempo  
희미한 무언가를 찾아보려 애를 써  
서서히 두 눈을 감을수록 선명해지는 light uh  
어둠 속에 내 자신이 보일까 지금 눈을 떠

Stray kids ;  
The many teenagers who have chosen to leave their home and live in the crime filled district 9, a majority have came from district 3 but now kids everywhere from districts 1-7 have been coming.

They live with only one motto.

"F U C K D I S T R I C T  
T H R E E"

@jhobseok 2018


	2. 00

"You don't belong here"

WARNING :  
This story contains sexually suggestive scenes, mentions/scenes of abuse and vulgar language.

Districts,

They define you as a person.

Wherever you were born, that's where you stayed.

District 1, all I have to say about district one is damn, if you're born there then you're one lucky bastard.

District 2, the complete opposite of district 1, if you're born there then your life is a guaranteed nightmare.

District 3, my district, nothing special but I'm happy that I'm guaranteed a  
Stable job when I graduate.

District 4, if you're born in district four then you're guaranteed to become well known, even famous in some cases, district 4 is basically Hollywood.

District 5, district 5 is where a good majority of addicts live, district 5 is filled with drugs which makes me happy that I'm in a good district.

District 6, if you're born in district 6 you're guaranteed to become a doctor or realtor etc, some sort of high paying job.

District 7, district 7 is even worse than district 2, district 7 is infested with diseases of all sorts.

To be honest, Nobody has really heard much about district 8, I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing.

District 9, ran by Christopher bang, filled with rejects and punks, district 9 is where all of the gangs and criminal activity is. Nobody's born in district 9, they choose to go there, all the stray kids.

(Story originally published August 16th, 2018)


	3. 01

"Come on just once."  
My sister minji begged.

"Are you fucking stupid!?"  
I whisper-yelled.

"We've never left the district, it would be fun to do something for once."  
She mumbled causing me to roll my eyes.

"I agree with min, it would be fun."  
My best friend jiah shrugged.

"There's no way to get out, they closed off the fence and build a wall, remember?"  
I said and continued munching on my snacks.

"Who says there isn't?"  
jiah and my other friend haeun quirked a brow causing my jaw to drop.

"You guys-"  
I raised my voiced before they covered my mouth.

"Shut up!"  
They all said in unison and took their hands away from my mouth.

"Mom and Dad'll hear you!"  
minji said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Good, I hope that they know you're planning on sneaking out!"  
I said and threw a chip at her face.

jiah scoffed.

"If you come with us then I'll do your chores for a month."  
She smirked.

"Make it two." I said and her smirk grew wider.

"Aye, aye captain."  
She saluted as her, haeun and minji reached for under the bed and pulled out three back packs.

my eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me? You guys have been planning this?!"  
I yelled.

"Obviously."  
jiah shrugged like it was nothing.

I scoffed.

"Whatever, but if we get lost then you two are dead."  
I threatened.

I walked down the stairs with them trailing behind me and I was immediately greeted by my father stepping in front of me

"Are you pieces of shit up to no good?!"  
He yelled.

"No, we're going to the library, sehuns having a study group."  
I said in a calm voice.

"Good, If I ever catch you sneaking out to see a terrible excuse of a human like Christopher bang, then I'll kill you."  
He spat and walked back into the living room.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned around to see the three girls with their mouths wide open.

"why did dad just yell at you?  
minji whispered.

"I'll tell you the reason after, let's hurry up before he comes back."  
I said and dragged them out of the house.

minji and jiah turned left and bolted with me trailing behind them.

After what felt like hours we finally arrived at the wall.

"So does a door magically appear or-"

I started to ramble but my jaw droppped when a part of the wall a size of the window opened.

"Are you kidding me? How did you find this out?"  
I asked 

"I'll tell you later."  
She said and squeezed herself through the hole.

"I-I don't know if we should do this.."  
I stuttered before they pulled me through making me fall on my back.

"Jeez, thanks."  
I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself.

"Ok so what we gotta do is go left for twenty five minutes and then turn right for 10 minutes."  
jiah said and minji nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"it's a surprise."  
jiah smirked.

After walking for a few minutes in comfortable silence minji opened her mouth to speak.

"Why did dad yell at you?"

"He caught me sneaking out to buy food but he thought I was trying to find a way out of the district, to see Chris."  
I said causing her to nod.

"Who's chris?"  
jiah asked.

"The guy who runs district 9."  
I said.

"Wait, You were fucking bang chan?!  
haeun's eyes went wide as she exclaimed.

I scrunched my face up in disgust and jiah laughed.

"You can't say shit, aren't you dating hyunjin?"  
minji asked causing her to blush.

"We aren't dating...yet."  
She said.

"Who's hyunjin?"  
I asked but they all immediately shut up after.

I scoffed at their silence.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell mom or dad."  
minji said.

"Fine."  
I replied.

"Hyunjin lives in district 9-"

"How many times have I told you to stop messing around with guys from district 9!?"  
I yelled causing them to scowl.

"No offence, but you need to grow up."  
haeun said.

"They ain't that bad once you get to know them."  
jiah added and they all nodded.

"Now I get it, you guys wanted to go see your district 9 boyfriends."  
I said.

"What's so bad about them? They left cause district 3 is a shitty place with shitty people."  
minji replied.

"Whatever, we better hurry up and get there or else I'm gonna change my mind."  
I said and picked up my pace.

___

"Here."  
They pointed at a wall that had a window like shape opening, just like district 3.

They hurriedly squeezed themselves through with me following them.

"BABE."  
A voice yelled and my heart dropped.

It was hwang hyunjin


	4. 02

Flashback :

"Chris where are you going?"  
I asked, trying to catch up with the boy.

"I'm leaving this hell hole."  
He said, not bothering to slow down his pace.

"W-what? Why?"  
I asked once again.

This time he finally stopped and turned around.

"Cause, I'm sick and tired of following the rules, I'll make my own rules."  
He said and continued to walk away.

"Wait!"  
I yelled, grabbing his arm.

"What?"  
He growled.

I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you."

Silence, I felt embarrassed that I had said that I turned away and bolted in the direction of my house.

But before I left the poor boy standing there I swear I heard him say,

"I'll miss you too."

End of flashback.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!"  
I yelled once I saw the couple reunite.

"Yeah, we have been, for a while now."  
minji blushed as jeongin back hugged her.

"How long is a while?"  
I asked.

"2 year in a week."  
Jeongin smiled causing my jaw to drop.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"  
I yelled.

"Yeah and can you shut the fuck up?"  
One of the guys beside them said.

"Don't worry about him, changbins just mad cause he hasn't experienced any happiness for a few days."  
Another guy said.

"I-i broke up with felix! he didn't break up with me!"  
Changbin stumbled over his words making everyone laugh.

"Is this how you guys usually act?"  
I questioned softly as I witnessed jiah sitting on hyunjins lap, haeun making out with jisung and changbin smoking something.

"Damn, she really is innocent, you gonna tell me she fucked Chris?"  
Jeongin asked but he went pale when he saw some girls walking over.

"Oh uh hi nayeon, hi jeongyeon, hi momo, hi Mina."  
He said.

"It's ok, we know his real names Chris."  
One of the girls said.

"How?"  
Priya asked.

"I heard Someone calling him that."  
She shrugged.

"Jeongyeon, you realize If he finds out you know, he'll kill you."  
Jeongin whispered.

"So? You aren't gonna tell- wait who the fuck is that?"  
The girl seated beside her asked.

"That's minsung, minsung This is nayeon, jeongyeons girlfriend and that's momo and Mina, they're dating too." He gestured to the girls winking at each other.

I smiled weakly and waved.

"Who said she isn't gonna say shit?"  
Nayeon asked.

"i'm not an asshole."  
I whispered.

"I like this girl."  
Mina laughed.

"Also I heard you guys saying she fucked Chris, as you sure?"  
Momo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems really innocent and one time I caught him and one of his exes and he was hella rough."  
Momo cringed.

"Yikes, I'm happy I'm a lesbian, I'd break."  
Nayeon said making everyone chuckle.

"Same."  
Mina agreed and snuggled into momo.

"So what am I supposed to do here-"  
I started to ask but was cut off.

"I forgot to tell you guys, Jennie and Lisa are having a party, they heard about you guys coming and hey wanna meet you."  
Changbin said.

"They're still dating?!"  
jiah asked, jaw dropping.

"Yeah, has their five year anniversary a few days ago actually."  
Changbin said, grumbling in annoyance.

"I don't think if you should go, Felix is probably hooking up with some dude-"

"I don't wanna hear it."  
Changbin cried, tears pricking his eyes.

"Shit, sorry man."  
Jisung apologized and patted his back.

"I'm still going, if Felix is gonna he hooking up, so will I."  
He said.

"Good for you."  
Momo said, not really caring about what the boy had to say.

"Oh shit it's 10:35, we're an hour late."  
A guy I recognized as seungmin said causing everyone to panic.

____

"Are you sure I should have come?"  
I asked.

"It'll be fun, maybe you'll see chris."  
Momo winked causing me to blush.

To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was cute.

And I'd also be lying if I said I didn't like him a little bit before he left for district 9.

i looked over at jiah who seemed to be paler than before.

"are you ok?" i asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Enough with the waiting, let's go."  
Another boy who I had learnt to be woojin said.

jiah pushed my hand of her shoulder and everyone nodded and followed him into the house while I hesitated.

Momo realized my hesitation and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Come on."  
She said, dragging me with her.

When we walked in an unpleasant scent filled my nose.

"It's just alcohol."  
She said.

"Oh"  
I replied.

"There's Lisa and Jennie, go say hi, I'm going to find sana."  
She pointed to the couple, smiled and walked away.

I slowly walked over to "Jennie and Lisa".

When they spotted me they waved and called me over.

"So you're the girl we heard about, chris-"  
One of them smirked but couldn't finish her sentence as the other girl elbowed her.

"Lisa, don't call him that here, he'll get pissed."  
Who I'm guessing to be Jennie said in which Lisa just shrugged.

I looked around to see if I recognized anyone from district 3 but I felt my heart jump out of my chest as I saw him.

He looked way different from four years ago.

His hair was a deep colour of black and he was wearing ripped jeans and a muscle shirt that showed off his biceps. Don't forget that his broad chest could easily be seen.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at him when his eyes met with mine.


	5. 03

I quickly averted my attention to something else but felt my heart sink as I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

Instead of being greeted with   
"Oh I haven't seen you in a while hahahahahah"

He yanked on my arm and pulled me out of the house.

"Let go!"  
I yelled in pain causing him to whip his head back and glare at me.

"Why the fuck are you here?"  
He asked.

"minji, jiah and haeun snuck out and wanted me to come with them."  
I mumbled causing him to scoff.

"Of course they did."

"Don't be rude, they just wanted me to have fun."  
I responded to his attitude.

He chuckled.

"Babe, you're in district 9, the only reason they came here was too fuck their boyfriends, they only brought you cause they knew you'd snitch."

I was taken aback by his words.

"mini's sixteen, she wouldn't go off and...do it with jeongin."  
I said

"That's where you're wrong, sixteen is usually the age where people like minji start hoeing around."  
He said.

"minji's not a hoe."  
I whispered.

"Yeah, If that's what you wanna believe."  
He said.

"If they only brought me here to be the extra person, can you help me leave?"  
I asked.

"Nah, it's 2 am, the gate already closed."  
He said and my eyes widened.

"It's that late already?!"

"Yeah, you should be going to sleep if you don't wanna be all pissed when you wake up."  
He said.

"What's wrong with you? You used to be so nice."  
I questioned but my voice faltered at the end of my sentence.

"Why does it matter how nice I am? You'll be out of my hair in a few minutes when I get you back to seungmins place."

"I'm not going."  
I argued causing him to raise a brow.

"It's not a question, it's an order."  
He said and grabbed onto my arm once again, pushing me into his car.

My jaw dropped.

Was he rich now?

I don't know what kind of car it was since we all had the same one in district 3 but this once looked reasonable better.

"Close your mouth it's not that exciting."  
He smirked and started the car before speeding off.

Without thinking I gripped onto his bicep for my life as fear surged throughout my whole body.

It wasn't until he flexed under my touch I noticed I was clinging to him.

I quickly pulled away, my face beet red.

"Sorry"  
I mumbled.

"Uh I-it's Fine."  
He stuttered, looking at me for a split second before focusing back on the road.

We sat in awkward silence.

"So, whats it like running this place?"  
I asked.

"none of your business"  
He replied, sounding quite angry.

"sorry."  
I whispered.

He didn't respond.

Did I say anything wrong?  
I thought to myself.

"Here we are."  
He said and parked in front of the house I was at before.

Right before I opened the door what looked to be a police car sped past us, chasing another car that was shooting at the other one.

"Goddamn it!"  
Chris yelled, driving off on a again.

"Where are we going?"  
I asked.

"You're staying with me."


	6. 04

I remember Jeon Jeongguk and Kim taehyung.

Jeongguk was cold and intimidating whilst taehyung was cute and cuddly.

Polar opposites.

They always used to share ice cream While sitting on the sidewalk, looking at the sky.

I remembered when taehyung got beat up for being gay, Jeongguk almost killed the person and kissed taehyung in front of everyone.

I always knew they were gonna be together.

But what shocked me was when I walked inside chris' house I witnessed Jeongguk sitting on his couch, taehyung clung to his side.

I only caught a glimpse of them before burying my face into chris' chest out of shock.

"Well, well, Well..."  
I heard the younger coo.

"Look who finnaly crawled out of district 3."  
He added, chuckling.

Chris scoffed, slightly pushing me away from him.

"i saw one of your police cars disturbing the peace ."  
He said causing Jeongguk to chuckle.

"that's just jackson and mark, you know what they're like"

"why are there police cars here?"  
i asked quietly.

"cause mr jeon right here stole them"   
chris rolled his eyes at jeongguk.

"so....minsung, you're like a thing with chrissy here?"

chris scoffed for what seemed to be the one millionth time.

"no you fool, she was just frightened cause your face is so ugly to look at...i'm kidding it's probably because of your tattoos."  
chris replied.

"That's cause she's only used to being with oh sehun."  
He said.

"You talk to sehun?"  
Chris asks before I nodded.

He scoffed once again and lead me up the flight of stairs in front of us

"You can sleep in this room, mines across the hall."  
He said, pointing a room and I nodded.

"Oh and there's my friends old clothes in the drawer and If you hear anything weird, don't be afraid to knock on their door and tell em to shut the fuck up."  
He added, closing the door.

"Okay."  
I mumbled, more to myself and walked over to the drawer he pointed at.

I slowly opened the drawer and gasped at the sight of revealing clothes.

I picked up a pair of shorts and examined them.

Short. Too short.

But it'll have to do.

I sighed, throwing it on the bed and reaching in the drawer for a shirt.

All I found were shirt cropped way too much for my liking.

I scoffed and picked up a random shirt before taking off my current one.

I quickly dressed my self and slowly walked down the stairs.

I peeked over the corner and saw Chris sitting on the couch on his computer dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, whilst having the same attire loosely hanging from his arm.

His eyes met with mine and before I could turn back he walked towards me.

"Here."  
He handed me the clothing causing me to raise my brow in confusion.

"I texted my friend, she got pissed and said that you shouldn't be wearing her clothes right now since they're quite uncomfortable to sleep in."  
He answered my non existent question causing me to nod hesitantly.

"Thanks?"

"No problem, your friends are on their way so expect to see them drunk."  
He warned causing me to nod.

He walked back over to his computer causing me to stand in place awkwardly.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but the sound of a door opening and slamming shut made me close my mouth as my sister and so called "friends", chris' friends and people I didn't recognize busted into the room.

"Jesus Chris what did you make her wear?"  
jiah asked, eyeing my up and down.

"They're Seulgi's clothes, I gave her some of mine so that she won't be uncomfortable."

Everyone looked at each other.

"did i just hear that correctly? bang chan let a girl borrow his clothes."

one of the unfamiliar guys said.

"yeah i did, now shut your mouth.

"Wait, why did he call you bang chan?"

I asked making chris freeze.

"And she knows what your real name is, do I smell an ex-girlfriend?"

The guy said, everyone eyeing us weirdly and start laughing.

"Shut your fucking mouth lee taeyong!" 

He roared causing everyone to sit down and the room became silent.

"Nothing happened between us that night and nothing ever will!"

He added but his face went pale when he realized what he has blurted out.

"What do you mean that night?" haeun whispered.

"I already told you. nothing!" he yelled, grabbing his computer and walked up the stairs, not before bumping into my shoulder.

"Minsung, what did he mean-"

"I don't know!?"

i answered honestly, although i began to grow curious about what he was talking about as well.

"Are you sure...he said that night, that must mean you guys did something but he was trying to cover it, what happened?" haeun asked.

Everyone soon followed after, bombarding me with questions to which i didn't have the answer to.

I wanted to scream out of frustration.

"I don't know!"

I yelled, feeling tears of embarrassment roll down my cheeks.

"If i knew what he was saying I would have told you."

I added before turning around and bolting up the stairs.

I slammed the door to the room and sighed.

I practically tore off the clothing i was currently wearing and threw them somewhere in the room.

I put on chris' clothing and plopped onto the bed.

______

I woke up to the booming sound of thunder.

"oh god" i whimpered and peaked out the window.

It was raining.

My eyes were soon met with a bolt of lightning and my heart fell.

I hate thunder storms.

I bolted out of my room with only one thing on my mind.

Chris.

Banging on his door within a second he opened it.

His hair was messy and he was striped from his shirt.

But that was the least of my worries.

"Are you okay, do you need anything-"

I threw myself into his arms.

"can i sleep in here?"


	7. 05

What had happened last night,

I didn't dare bring it up.

Everyone sat at the dining table shovelling food into their mouths whilst me and chris stared at each other awkwardly.

Why the fuck did I even go to his room?  
I thought to myself.

I should've just minded my own business and went to sleep.

I focused on my food and ate a small bit before putting my fork back down.

I didn't have an appetite.

"You okay there? You're awfully quiet."  
Taeyong smirked.

He knew.

"I'm fine."  
I replied and took another small bite of food.

I peeked at Chris who's jaw was clenched, glaring at the other boy.

I looked at everyone else who looked uncomfortable, I don't blame them.

"So chan, did you sleep well? Or did something or someone keep you up?"  
Taeyong tilted his head and looked at me briefly before turning back to Chris.

"Chan, what is he talking about?"  
jiah asked.

Chris scoffed and stood up from his seat.

He opened his mouth to speak but haeun beat him to it.

"Guys, Jeongguk shot someone!"  
She yelled causing every person in the room to panic, except Chris

He just scoffed and rubbed his temples.

"What a fucking dumbass"  
He whispered before ordering everyone to go to building 4419 (do y'all get the reference?)

"You, stay here and don't do anything or else I'll fucking kill you."  
He yelled at momo which caused Mina to glare at him.

Then he looked at me.

I was expecting to be yelled at too but what came out of his mouth was, "be careful"

And signalled for me to follow him.

"Excuse me! How dare you yell at momo and then let her go with you!"  
Mina scolded.

He glared at her before leaving the house.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour on his behalf."  
I apologized causing Mina to nod in thanks.

I ran to catch up with him and got into his car.

"What the hell was that?"  
I yelled as he sped down the empty road.

"Last time we brought her to something as important as this she almost got one of my men killed-"   
He said but stepped on the breaks so fast I almost flew out the window.

"Your men?"  
I asked thinking of all the possible occupations he could of had.

Then it hit me, he was either a druglord or something illegal.

"I'll explain everything when we get back."  
He said briefly looking into the mirror, checking if anyone was behind us.

I slowly nodded in confusion and fear.

He started driving again, this time slower.

My heart sank when we pulled into the parking lot.

minji, haeun, jiah and jisung were crying.

I studied the scene in front of me and soon realized that everyone was crying.

"Who was shot?"  
I asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out ."  
He said as we saw taehyung walking towards the car.

"Kook shot jaehyun in the fucking chest!"  
He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Chris's face went pale as he left the me in the car and ran so fast I couldn't even see him after a second or two.

"Who's jaehyun?"  
I asked taehyung.

"Taeyong, jungkook and Chris's best friend, hes the reason they all get along."  
Taehyung said, wiping his tears with the sleeve of what I'm assuming is jeongguks hoodie.

"If he's jungkook best friend, why was he shot by jungkook?"  
I asked quietly, it wasn't even a question for taehyung, I just said it.

"That's what everyone's confused about."  
He sighed.

"You should go and make sure Chris doesn't lose his shit."  
Taehyung said and pointed to the building.

I walked into one of the rooms that I heard noise from and noticed jungkook, taeyong and Chris yelling at each other.

"Chris-"  
I said but quickly covered my mouth.

I said his real name.

Taeyongs lips curved into a smirk.

"Chris, that's your name huh."

He didn't even say anything, he just glared at me with a look that said "I'm gonna kill you"

"Jesus Christ who gives a fuck if someone knows your name! we're all in skz!" jungkook yelled as he witnessed Chris's cold stare.

"I give a fuck! I lead us! People can use simple things against me!"  
He yelled back.

Taeyong laughed.

"You think you're powerful huh? Just cause you're the leader of a gang doesn't make you powerful." 

"Have you met my father? Of course you haven't, you haven't even met yours"  
Chris smirked causing taeyong to chuckle, but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I hope Zico kills you, just like he killed-"  
Taeyong started but before he could finish his sentenced Chris attacked him and started throwing hard punches at the skinnier boys face.

Due to Chris's strength he easily overpowered him when he tried to fight back.

"THATS ENOUGH"  
Taehyung yelled, everyone following him into the room.

I jumped in shock.

I don't think taehyung has ever yelled in his life.

It took four people to pry Chris off of Taeyong, the poor boys face was completely bruised and he didn't even have the energy to sit up.

I walked over to Taeyong and helped him.

I could tell he was trying to smile but he couldn't.

I felt bad, really bad, if I had just stayed at district 3 everything would have been different.

Before anyone could break the awkward silence Hyunjin bursted into the room.

"JAEHYUN'S AWAKE"


End file.
